Sidechain's Mark
by sidechain
Summary: Oneshots for the lovely couple... Ichiruki Short 4: Explosion in the Aftermath
1. Twisted Miscalculations

**Hey, here's my collection of one-shots. **

**(Insert Disclaimer here)  
**

**Ichiruki Short- I**

Ichigo shoved the stuff in Rukia's direction, making it slide back and forth between to the two, "Rukia, take it _now_,"

"What? Why?!"

"Rukia, take it,"

"I don't want to; it's looks disgusting!"

"I'm only trying to help you, Rukia!"

"How?!"

"Just trust me on this!"

"But it's _white_!"

"Rukia..."

"I'm not taking that, Ichigo. What's gonna happen?!"

"You'll change,"

"Then HECK NO! Get that away from me,"

"Rukia, don't make me shove it down your nose!"

"Try me!"

Ichigo got up and took it in his hands, "Okay, but you gave me permission..."

"I was just kidding you--"

"Just one--!"

"NO! Even the name of it is gruesome!"

"Aww, come on!"

"You first!"

"Me? I don't take stuff like this, but you on the other hand are really in need of it,"

Rukia stared in horror at the stuff that Ichigo was holding, "What the _heck_ is that supposed to mean?!"

"I'm just trying to help you! You're too short for your own good!"

"How is this stuff called_** milk**_ going to help me?!"

---

Haha, nice little twist there... First BLEACH tryout! Hope you liked it!

I've just had all these ideas come to my head, so I've decided to turn them into a series of varied one-shots.

Two, just two Reviews and I'll update for you guys. :)


	2. Judgement's Epiphany

**Hey, thanks guys, Yes the rating changed… Well, thanks for the Reviews! Alright here the next one!**

**(Now Copy and Paste Your Disclaimer Here)**

'**BLEACH'**_**-- Present**_

'_**BLEACH'-- Flashback**_

**Ichiruki Short- II**

"Oi, Rukia, give it back,"

"No. Baka,"

Summer was here, and the heat made things difficult, especially short Shinigami.

The summer breeze wafted into Ichigo's bedroom and ruffled his golden locks. He was standing shirtless right next to the window while Rukia was sprawled on his unmade bed clutching the shirt she had on.

It was Ichigo's.

"Rukia, I said give it back,"

"Why?"

--------------------------------------------

_The night before, Rukia instantaneously jumped into Ichigo's room, swapped the shirt on his chair, and hopped into his closet. Ichigo stared at her dumbfounded until he got all the information processed. Then he banged on his closet door, "Rukia! What the—Not even a HI?!"_

"_I'm tired,"_

_----------------------------------------------------_

"Why?"

"Because… I-It's my favorite shirt!"

"I doubt it,"

-------------------------------------------

_Ichigo then folded his arms and huffed back to his bed. He himself was too tired to do anything, so he just glared at the door as though he could burn it down with simple eye-contact. The one person that was on his mind just spontaneously came back, but she didn't even greet him properly._

_He wondered if something was wrong. Especially since she didn't realize what shirt she was wearing…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

"I doubt it,"

"I-I'm serious!"

"Well, I'm not just gonna rip it off!"

That caught Ichigo off guard, and the heat made him linger on it a bit until Rukia smirked, "Or… should I?"

"Oi! Ichigo! Where's my shirt?!"

Ichigo gulped and looked at Rukia, and she stared in horror. She looked up at Ichigo, "What?! This is your Dad's?! Get it off of me, you sick pervert!"

Ichigo stumbled over to her, "Okay, Okay! Hold still! My goodness you're so bi-polar, you know that?!"

Rukia was suddenly loathing the cloth that was draping her, who knows if it was clean or not! When she busted into Ichigo's room the night before she wasn't thinking clearly… She learned her lesson. She was writhing in the shirt, making it difficult for Ichigo, "Hurry up, Hurry up!"

Kurosaki called, "Ichigoooo! Daddy needs his 'Happy Shirt'!"

"WHAT THE F—"

"—Rukia, hold still!" Ichigo had to pin her down on the bed to shush her, thanking God that his door was locked.

"Ichigooo! Why is the door locked?!" Isshin called from the other side, "Oh well, I'M COMING IN ANYWAY!"

"Urusai, OYAJI!" Ichigo just decided to hold down Rukia's arms (she was still traumatized by what Isshin called the shirt she was wearing. She thought to herself, _What the—Isshin's 'Happy shirt'? What the heck is that supposed to-OH KAMI…OUCH!!!)_

Ichigo sighed in frustration and grabbed the bottom of the shirt, pushed Rukia's head down, and pulled it clean off, "Ha! I GOT it!"

At the same time Isshin busted through his door, "ICHIGO WHAT DID I—ooooohhh," When he came crashing through the door, the first thing he saw was Ichigo and Rukia on Ichigo's bed; Ichigo was pinning a shirtless Rukia face down on the shriveled sheets holding up his shirt in the air, "So _that's_ why I heard noises…"

Isshin grew quite red at this sight; Ichigo doing the same. Isshin's mouth in an 'o' shape, he squeaked, "I guess that's why your door was locked, too…"

Isshin busted out in tears of happiness and Ichigo's jaw touched ground.

Isshin cried, "Oh, Thank You Kami! The boy's not gay after all!" He ran out of the room, screeching in the hallway, "ICHIGOOO! YOU CAN HAVE THE SHIRT NOW! I DIDN'T REALIZE YOU HAVE _YOUR_ 'HAPPY TIMES', TOO!"

Ichigo scowled at his dad and talked to himself, "Psh, I'm not gay; I was never gay! Tch, baka oyaji. Who does he think he is, anyway, giving me his… Ugh," He threw the shirt across the room when something under him stirred.

"…Ichigo," Ichigo looked down at Rukia, her head in his pillow, "Get off'a me,"

His ears burned, and he slowly got up, "Oh, haha, Sorry,"

She looked dazed, "Ichigo… What happened?"

Kurosaki stood there confused, _Wait did I accidentally…Oh, Thank you KAMI._

"Ichigo?"

"Oh, noth—" He noticed she was only wearing tiny undergarments... Ichigo gulped, "Uh…Rukia…"

"Why am I not wearing a…" She looked at Ichigo with the shirt in his hand, "You are so dead,"

"R-RUKIA! I can explain!"

"I _doubt_ it,"

---

(A/N:) Haha, Rukia was knocked out right before the good part! Oh, well, there's some Ichiruki for you!

Oh, Yes, I got the "Happy Time" thing from the movie Transformers.  I love that movie.

Five reviews and the update will come! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I watched the **Trans-Siberian Orchestra** yesterday (and they were AWESOME!!!)

Peace!


	3. Recent Ponderings

EEP! Sorry for the late update, New Years and all.

**Ichiruki Short III**

"You know guys, I was thinking,"

"Big surprise, Kon," Kuchiki drawled out from behind her manga. Ichigo just grunted behind his math book.

Kon huffed but continued, "You know who you should have brought along with you that would've been good against the Arrancar?"

Rukia smirked, "Ichigo's common sense?"

Kurosaki twitched while Kon chuckled, "No…"

"His sanity?"

Ichigo tore his eyes off the book to glare at her while Kon laughed, "Well, that would've worked—but that's not the point,"

"Then what, Kon?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to read, stop annoying me,"

"Won't you just listen to me for a sec?!"

Rukia laid her manga on the floor and Ichigo looked at the stuffed animal with a frown. The two of them said simultaneously, "…One,"

Rukia put up her magazine again and deadpanned while Ichigo started to glare at his math book for giving him a massive headache.

Kon pouted and said in a shrilly girl voice, "Guuuuyyysss!"

Rukia yelled, "You're acting like a real girl today, you know that, KON?!"

Ichigo huffed and whispered, "Now you know how I feel,"

Kuchiki glowered at him, "What was that?"

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" they said yet again at the same time.

"Okay, listen… instead of bringing that redheaded freeloader, you should've brought along…" There was a dramatic pause before Kon continued, but that just ticked the other two off,

"Get on with it—"

"Komamura! You know? Because he's a dog? Get it?!" Kon then smiled cheekily at the shinigami, "He would've had a feast there! Those Arrancar would've been dog treats to him! If I was him I'd be—"

Rukia's mouth twitched while Ichigo's eye twitched as Kon rambled. Rukia recovered first, "Actually, that didn't sound like a bad idea,"

"Rukia, are you serious?"

"Ichigo, just think about it!"

Ichigo paused for a second, and the first thing he picture was Komamura taking one look at Ulquoirra and drool would start cascading out of his mouth—

"Yeah, I'd rather not,"

* * *

So, there you have it. Another Ichiruki short. Ha, not at ALL as much fluff as the last one, but I just had to get that Komamura idea out. I was thinking about it the other day, so I decided to put it in a fic. They should do that as a Shinigami Cup idea or something, I would laugh! 


	4. Explosion in the Aftermath

I will own Bleach when Ed grows to be six feet, Rukia grows to be at least five, and when I grow to see the top shelf of my fridge without having to use a phonebook, heels, or tippy-toes.

**Ichiruki Short IV**

Dawn's fingertips of light came spewing out over the horizon, splashing the cold morning winter sky with flowing warm colors. Shadows slowly shifted with the sun's guiding light as the blanket of night leisurely pulled off its covers.

Goldenrod rays peeked through the windows and doors in Karakura Town, foreshadowing the sun's early morning arrival. October's blissful weather seemed to cheer everyone's spirits that morning as they got ready for the town's "ShockBash" being held that night.

Well, not everyone's.

"AWWWW, morning already?!"

A fifteen-year old shot straight up in his bed, "Shut yer trap, KON!"

The stuffed animal stuck out his tongue and mocked him, "Neh neh nene nehh, PFFT!"

Yanking the covers off, the boy named Ichigo pointed his finger at the little thing named Kon, "Get over here! I'm gonna beat the stuffing outta you so hard you won't be able to walk!"

Kon teasingly shuddered, "OOO, I feel all tingly inside."

Kurosaki snorted, "Ishida's not fixing you this time, either!"

The stuffed lion then started spewing tears, "WHAAA?! NEE-SAAAANNN!!!"

"Wha---" **THUNK**. "I-_TAI_! Kuso…" Rukia was so startled from the sudden call she sat up too fast, her face smacking the sliding door of the closet. Coming out a few moments later, she slid open the door (hand rubbing her left cheek), looking face-to-face with two bodies scrunching up their mouths, "…Laugh and you die,"

Ichigo smirked when he saw the very colorful bruise starting to surface on Rukia's face. It looked like someone beat her up, "Does it look like I care?"

Rukia opened her violet eyes, "Ichigo, don't push me, I just woke up,"

Kurosaki chuckled, "You look it,"

She lost it. In two seconds flat Ichigo's face meshed with his comforter, Rukia straddling him in her night clothes, "I told you not to push!"

"Wow, that is what she said! You two just couldn't get enough yesterday, huh? I'll leave you two alone for a while!" Isshin then saw the mark on Rukia's face and said a little too cheerfully, "Quit banging her up, son!" And with that Isshin left before Rukia or Ichigo could react.

Rukia was confused, being knocked out the other day, but Ichigo got the idea. He flung out of his bed, catapulting Rukia onto the floor in the process, and left a dust trail down the hall, "DAD, YOU ARE SO DEAD!"

"MASAKIIIII!!!"

Rukia and Kon just stood there dumbfounded, "…Ichigo?"

Kon shook his head, "Did you see the shirt his dad was wearing? That's disgusting,"

* * *

(A/N:) Another seam burst so I had to put it up. Haha, Isshin's reaction and his shirt are both from Ichiruki Short II. Reviews would be cool to get! 


End file.
